Virgil Eyre
Virgil Eyre is male Huron leader of the mercenary squad Hammerfist. Personality Morals The most unique trait of Virgil's among his competitors is his morals. He has a strong sense of duty and justice, leading to his contribution to Hammerfist's slogan. While he appears a rough-and-tumble, run-of-the-mill merc, Virgil actually holds himself and his men to much higher standards morally and in other aspects. Equipment Virgil's suit features several unique aspects. Holoprojection spheres are embedded into the palms of his gloves for easy access. The chestplate is reinforced biomesh with a slick black finish. His armor is designed to be lightweight but defensive, allowing relatively free movement and moderate protection. His right gauntlet has a projector built in that can create a holographic heads-up display surrounding his weapon. The armor is modeled after ancient gunslingers on Haron. He carries two laser revolvers as well to aid that appearance. History Just as Drahgan was beginning to build tension with the mages, Virgil Eyre was born on the world of Haron. At a young age, he joined up with the Vuldak military police, working on Kasamar. He participated when the school Sawyer Graham attended was destroyed. His experiences there caused him to quit the force. For years, Virgil traveled the galaxy, taking whatever oddjob he could to stay alive. When he had a small amount of reputation racked up, he was contacted by Jason Littlehorn, an older well-known merc, to attend a meeting at Quaraan. Hammerfist Littlehorn brought along his protégé, Darian Church and also called DMU bounty hunter Alton Vince to the meeting. Vince recognized Virgil from years past; he'd participated at Kasamar as well, but on the other side. Littlehorn proposed the creation of a mercenary squad to be superior to all others. The man's charisma brought the four together and Church returned home to bring his girlfriend, Ingrid May as the heavy weapons specialist. The home base of the group became Littlehorn's modified freighter, the Wicked Knife. On one of the earlier missions, Littlehorn was mortally shot by snipers and died in Virgil's arms. He discovered that Littlehorn had betrayed the team to the snipers and was subsequently shot; it seems traitors are treated harshly everywhere. He flushed the corpse out of his ship's airlock and Church inherited the Knife. The group was recruited for a mission on a backwater world to destroy supply depots. Their own ordinance experience was low, so Virgil hired the demolitions expert known as the 'Gobian Devil'. The expert showed such promise during the mission that they decided to keep him on the team permanently. The group took on a job for Major Doyle Hadlee and Rayvadeen Corporation to guard their machine, Project Sigma. Virgil wasn't informed that the project was in fact a bio-bomb to be used for war crimes. This caused him to cut ties with Hadlee and assist Kasmari DMU Cullen Archymm in his takedown. He decided to accompany Archymm and his new fleet, unofficially becoming a Kasmari hired gun. Category:Canon Category:Characters Category:Key figures Category:Hurons Category:Mercenaries